


Lunchbreak Loki

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is says on the tin, aka: sketching in my lunchbreaks at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchbreak Loki

**Author's Note:**

> There is a tag for Loki Does What He Wants. I just. I love you, fandom.

Lunchbreak Loki WIP. An ongoing documentation of my love affair with the mechanical pencil.

A kind Tumblr person has informed me I should have stopped here, but I'll still inflict the progression on you anyway

because **Loki Does What He Wants**.

 

 

 

 

Captain Loki. I started out just wanting to draw the ponytail but then Loki Did What He Wanted and poured himself into Cap's uniform. Erm. 

 

**[DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [Lunchbreak Loki on TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/112572681479/artgroves-lunchbreak-loki-wip-lunchbreak-loki)  |  [Captain Loki on TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/113336578959/feel-the-righteousness-surging-surprise-ponytail)**


End file.
